grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grausen
|referenced = |location = Portland, Oregon Worldwide |season3 = X }} Grausen (GROW-zən; Ger. "horror") is a condition caused by a unicellular eukaryotic parasite called Daemoni adspicio (Lat. "I see/discern the devil"), a species described in 2013 by Juliette Silverton that originated from the Middle East. It primarily infects human children and is yellow when alive and black when dead. For centuries prior to this groundbreaking discovery in 2013, Grausen was an unexplained phenomenon dealt with in an urgent manner by the Wesen Council. It does not affect Wesen or Grimms, and is only known to affect humans. Symptoms The first symptoms of Grausen are random and wild mood swings. These moods swings often involve violent behavior and extreme outbursts of rage. As the infection worsens, the frequency and severity of the mood swings will increase, becoming most pronounced when the host faces what could be perceived as an immediate threat, making the affliction function as something more of a symbiote in that it forcibly acts up to protect its host in which it dwells in order to survive. In the more advanced stages during the mood swings, the host's skin will become pale, their eyes will darken and become jaundiced, the skin will gain a spider vein-like discoloration, and the host's tissues will swell. While in this state, the host gains superhuman strength, to the point where they can send a fully grown man flying across a room with one punch. It is for these reasons cases of Grausen were mistaken for cases of demonic possession for centuries. The host only becomes violent when confronted in any sort of assertive manner. If an infected child grows to be an adult, he or she will likely grow to be a psychopath of the worst kind, capable of causing mass destruction potentially over whole continents. Cure Daemoni adspicio are dependent on body temperature, so getting the victim's body temperature down to hypothermic levels will cause the parasite to leave the victim's body through the nose and ears and subsequently die. History Before Nick's encounter, there was much confusion as to what Grausen were exactly. Some believed they were past Wesen spirits that invaded children, others believed they were mutations, but everyone acknowledged how dangerous they could be. In 1682, the Wesen Council communicated for the first time with Royals and Grimms regarding Grausens. They forged an agreement to have all Grausens "dealt with" because if left to grow into maturity, Grausens had been known to become some of the world's most notorious psychopaths, sometimes wreaking havoc on entire continents. Because Wesen are typically the source of the supernatural, the Council felt obliged to deal with Grausen before they could compromise the secrecy. If there's even a possibility of a Grausen sighting, an individual must notify the Council, or else suffer the consequences. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Season 3 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images 306-promo trailer kid.png 306-Daniel changes during exorcism.png 306-Daniel's face slightly and briefly changes in sleep.png 306-Daniel in hospital.png 306-Grausen book.png 306-Parasites coming out of Daniel.gif 306-Medical reports.png|Medical report on Daniel Keary 306-Grausen book2.png 306-Grausen book3.png Trivia *The Greek δαίμων, from which the Latin dæmon is derived, refers to a "godlike power" or "fate," the majority of which were benevolent. fa:شیطان را در تو میبینم